


True Colors

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [63]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Steve gestured helplessly to the row of boxes. “Do you have any idea what my hair color is?"“Believe me, that is not a question anything on Walmart shelves is qualified to answer.”  Danny shifted forward, moving to get a better look at Steve’s face. “If you’re serious, I can get you to a stylist – not Odell, an actual stylist – and he’ll take care of you. But I still don’t understand why you’re suddenly worried about all this.” He held his hand up, making a gesture that encompassed Steve’s face and head. “Yeah, you’ve got some gray, but you’re definitely heading into silver fox territory. If anything, your hotness has only increased the older you’ve gotten.”





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> [Insert pic of the "Here I am, back on my bullshit" skeleton here]

Steve stared at the row of hair color boxes lined up on the store shelf, already convinced this was a terrible idea. There wasn't nearly as many color options for men as there were for women, for one thing, even though their actual hair came in just as many shades. Using women's hair color might solve that problem, but how did he pick the right shade? And did he even need a whole box? He had a lot less hair than most women did, but he didn't know if you could divide them and still make the chemical reactions work. He could go for one of the touch-up boxes, but it seemed like they had even _fewer_ color—

His thoughts scattered immediately as a familiar arm leaned oh-so-casually against his shoulder. "I will give you _some_ credit," Danny said easily. "This is _much_ less dangerous than your usual terrible ideas."

Steve gestured helplessly to the row of boxes. “Do _you_ have any idea what my hair color is?"

“Believe me, that is _not _a question anything on Walmart shelves is qualified to answer.” Danny shifted forward, moving to get a better look at Steve’s face. “If you’re serious, I can get you to a stylist – not Odell, an _actual_ stylist – and he’ll take care of you. But I still don’t understand why you’re suddenly worried about all this.” He held his hand up, making a gesture that encompassed Steve’s face and head. “Yeah, you’ve got some gray, but you’re definitely heading into silver fox territory. If anything, your hotness has only increased the older you’ve gotten.”

Steve pressed a kiss against his hair. “You’re the only one I worry about being hot for.” Then he sighed. “But none of the other parents in Brandon’s class have gray hair. I don’t want him to get self-conscious.”

Now Danny’s expression shifted into the one Steve had always privately referred to as “you’re really adorable, but you’re also kind of an idiot.” “One, we are absolutely not the oldest parents in that class. The only reasons you don’t know that are because 1) they always send the young, conventionally attractive nannies to pick up the kids and 2) you don’t listen to the gossip.” He leaned closer. “Apparently, Parker’s dad is _really_ handsy for a 75 year old.” 

Steve’s brow lowered. “Is Luana feeling harassed? Because if she’s not comfortable going to the HPD, she could—”

Danny smiled, giving his arm a sympathetic pat. “Don’t worry. I already gave her the full speech. Apparently, she’s good enough at Aikido that it was only an issue once.” The pat turned into a rub, thumb stroking a pattern along Steve’s arm. “But rest assured, you have nothing to worry about. Age aside, the general impression in Brandon’s class is that his dad is Superman.”

Steve smiled a little. “I’m not the one who’s already given Luana the speech.”

Danny shrugged, his own lips curving. “So maybe Superman is married to Batman. Either way, I don’t think you have to worry about accidentally embarrassing Brandon.” The smile widened into a grin. “When he gets old enough to get embarrassed about parental PDAs, however, we’re _definitely_ going to embarrass him on purpose.”

Steve grinned back, then cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he said quietly, tilting his head toward the rows of hair color before turning away completely. “I just worry, sometimes. That…” He was going to screw this up somehow, just by being him. That one day Danny, or Brandon, or Grace was going to wake up and realize that they’d made a mistake when they’d made Steve McGarrett a part of their family.

It wasn’t nearly as often as it used to be, a fact that was entirely due to how good the three of them were at loving people. But if he tried to explain that to Danny, all his husband would hear was that it was his fault Steve felt that way at all. That, somehow, he hadn’t loved him enough.

Steve would rather stab himself than make Danny feel that way.

“Hey.” Danny hugged him from behind, resting his cheek against Steve’s back. “I get it. Fatherhood is unspeakably terrifying. I’m going to lie and tell you it gets less terrifying, mostly because I really don’t want you to suddenly panic and run.”

Steve smiled, turning around in Danny’s arms. “Not gonna happen, Danno.”

“I didn’t think it was likely, but it seemed stupid not to hedge my bets.” He leaned his chin against Steve’s chest, looking up at him with a fond expression. “And no, you are not allowed to go my route and just shave off all the gray hair.”

Steve stroked a thumb over the short-shaven hair just above Danny’s ears. “I wasn’t going to say a word.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, amused. “You _have_ gained some wisdom in your old age. It’s a miracle.” 

Steve’s chest squeezed tight as he pulled Danny into a hug. He had plenty of miracles in his life, and not one of them had anything to do with his common sense. “I’d gain anything I had to to keep you,” he murmured.

Danny tightened his arms around him. “If you make me cry in the middle of Walmart, I am going to be _extremely _annoyed at you,” he managed finally, voice rough.

Steve kissed his hair. “I’ll try to restrain myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
